


No. 1 Party Anthem

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, cliche plot devices, frankie has nipple piercings, gee thinks that's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gee doesn't like parties. She does, however, like a certain punk with terrible hair who doesn't know how to turn down a dare.





	

Gee had never liked parties. If she wanted to get drunk and high, she’d do it on her own damn terms, preferably watching Star Wars or blasting Iron Maiden. Getting wasted while being forced to be a cordial guest, or even worse- a generous hostess, was very low on her list of fun things to do.

So when she lumbered upstairs, clad in yesterday’s eyeliner and threadbare black running shorts to see some of Mikey’s friends hauling cases of beer into the kitchen,to say she was unhappy would be an understatement. 

There were only five random college guys milling about the kitchen, but she could hear more chattering away in the rest of the house. The threat of small talk loomed heavy over her, causing panic to make a home in her chest. Sirens were blaring in her mind, telling her to get the fuck out and retreat back to the safety of the basement. She hadn’t made a single noise or even breathed in their direction when she smoothly turned on her heel and made a silent grab for the door to the basement. 

Then, because the universe is out to get her, the door hinges squeaked shrilly. 

“Geraldine Alexandra Way!” The raucous voice of Pete Wentz bounced off the walls. Gee cringed.

“Pete.” She said through a fake smile, turning to face him and crossing her arms.

“The vampire has awakened from her slumber.” Mikey said, grinning as he set down yet another case of alcohol. 

She rolled her eyes at this. It had only been three days since she last came upstairs. That’s not even her personal record. 

“So is there some kind of a party going on?” Gee asked, wincing.

“Yep. Just a small get-together while Mom and Dad are out.” Mikey replied just as music swelled around them.

“Speakers are working!” A gruff voice yelled from the other room, met with various cheers. Gee could feel a headache developing already.

“How many of you losers are coming over tonight?” She asked, wrinkling her pixie nose as she eyed the party supplies unhappily. It was nothing but the basics. Cheap liquor, party size bags of chips. She was wondering how much of it she could smuggle downstairs under her oversized sweatshirt when Mikey replied. 

“I dunno. Just the guys, a few chicks…” Mikey trailed off as he went to count the provisions. 

“The guys” most likely consisted of the usuals in the Way household. Ray, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Brendon, and maybe Gabe or those weird guys from Columbus that kept popping up in Gee and Mikey’s social circle. 

“A few chicks” could mean multiple things. It could mean the current arm candy of the guys, or Mikey’s punk girl band friends that Gee only got to interact with on rare occasions. Most of the time the latter group deemed themselves too cool to be seen with her usual crowd. Which was probably a good thing, considering the fact that she could hardly look at any one of them without feeling the need to confess her sins. They were all pretty hot, but one in particular really got to her.

Frankie Iero, lead singer of Pencey Prep and frequent star of Gee’s sexual fantasies.

Gee could never really narrow down exactly what it was that made the girl so attractive. Maybe it was her too-punk-to-give-a-fuck image. She truly didn’t care what anyone else thought about her. She didn’t care if the tattoos that graced every inch of bare skin would fuck up her chances of getting a “normal” job. She didn’t care if her tragically dyed and half-shaved fauxhawk looked like it was done by a five-year-old with a pair of safety scissors and a box of Manic Panic from the sale section of Hot Topic. And she certainly didn’t care that she was the gayest girl in town, or that everyone knew it. 

Maybe, Gee thought, if Frankie didn’t show up she could make it through the night without totally embarrassing herself. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the ominous two-tone ring of the doorbell sounding through the house. 

That was when she remembered that she hadn’t washed her hair in a week, and the last time she shaved her legs it had been snowing (it was currently the middle of summer).  
With the boys distracted, she bolted down the stairs to the basement. 

Almost tripping over empty tubes of paint and long-drained Starbucks cups, she managed to scrounge up a semi-clean pair of ripped black skinny jeans and her signature pair of converse. 

It wasn’t her fault that she was a mess. Art school kept her busy. 

She waded through the general filth of her room to her shelves, shoving aside crates of records and comics to find a bottle of dry shampoo. Mentally crossing her fingers, she gave it a few shakes and was pleased to feel the magical powder/liquid/whatever sloshing around inside. She applied it haphazardly and combed through her shoulder-length black waves with her fingers in an effort to sooth the tangly beast that lived on top of her head. 

Checking the mirror for a split second, she figured that her makeup was fine. Her eyeliner was terribly smudged from being slept in, but it wouldn’t look any better if she reapplied it. 

At peace with her appearance, for now at least, she took her time on her journey up the stairs. 

As soon as she opened the door, a couple nearly collapsed on top of her, mid-makeout. She recognized them as Brendon and some girl (Sarah, maybe?). They seemed to be very into it, much to the dismay of Ryan, who was pouting in a corner. 

The Brendon-Ryan jealousy game was a regular occurrence, but it usually happened about midway through the night. How much had she missed?

Gee uneasily made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room, where things were in full swing. Something with a pounding bassline thrummed in the speakers, and people were already grinding to the beat. A mountain of snacks and booze was piled on the coffee table, which looked ready to break. The lights had been dimmed low, the only source of light being lamps and string lights slung over every surface. 

The only people Gee recognized were congregated around the table, while the rest either danced or made conversation on the outskirts of the living room.  
At the sight of that many people, she found herself wondering what made her decide to leave her room at all.

So, she did what she did best. She lurked in the dark parts of the house, nursing someone else’s abandoned beer. 

All was well, until she saw Frankie.

She looked as radiant as ever, captivating hazel eyes glinting with mischief. Her tattoo sleeves were fully exposed by her loose Misfits tee. The shirt itself wouldn’t have been much of a problem for Gee, if Frankie hadn’t taken the liberty of cutting off the sleeves and neck so that it almost completely exposed the black lace bralette she wore underneath. Someone in the throng of people around the table said something that made her laugh, and she giggled sweetly, blushing slightly.

Gee couldn’t help but wonder if that was the same color her skin was when she-

No. She had to keep those thoughts quiet.

Just when she was about ready to crawl back to the basement and die of sexual frustration, Lindsey caught Gee staring and waved her over.

Oh fuck no.

She could feel her soul leaving her body as she started to walk over with her head down and eyes trained on her shoes. 

“Hey, Gee!” Lindsey greeted happily as Gee took a seat, distancing herself from a smirking and dangerous-looking Frankie.

“Hi.” She muttered quickly, looking anywhere that Frankie wasn’t.

“You showed up just in time. We were about to play truth or dare.” She said teasingly.

Gee scoped out the group of people cautiously. It was only Mikey, Pete, Patrick, Ray, and a bunch of other relatively harmless people from Mikey’s college. Things wouldn’t get too awkward.

“Come on, guys. Truth or dare is so lame.” Frankie said, drawing out the last word. “I thought we stopped doing this in middle school.”

“No, no. We’re doing this.” Pete insisted. “We’ll make it interesting.”

“How? By having us start stripping?” Gee scoffed.

Pete’s eyes went wide and his brows quirked devilishly.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

Gee sighed, too done with his antics to even call him out for being a perv. 

“Okay, I’ll start.” Pete said with glee. “Remember, you don’t have to do the truth or dare if you take off an article of clothing. Socks and shoes don’t count.”

Everyone mumbled their reluctant agreement.

“The first one goes too Miss Frankie Iero.” Pete said a little too eagerly.

“Wow, shocker.” Frankie just smiled, tugging her lip ring between her teeth and lip.

“Truth or dare?” 

“Seeing as you’ll probably dare me to do some dumb shit like flash a cop, I’ll pick truth.” She said.

Pete seemed let down, and thought for a moment before perking up.

“Do you have a crush on anyone in the circle?”

“A crush? Pete, you are literally a twelve year old.” She rolled her eyes so far back Gee genuinely felt concerned for her optical safety.

“Answer the question.”

She kept her mouth shut tight, defiantly removing her shirt.

Gee felt as if all the air had been stolen from her lungs. The shirt hadn’t covered much, but it had been covering the front of Frankie’s chest. With the shirt removed, it was made clear to the group that Frankie’s bra was completely sheer. This, however, wasn’t what shocked Gee so badly. Each of her pink nipples were pierced with a gleaming chrome bar.  
She made a faint squeaking noise, which did not go unnoticed by Frankie. The younger girl sent a wink in Gee’s direction before resuming the game. 

“Now, I have a dare for Mister Peter Wentz…” She began with an evil smirk.

Gee zoned out after that. Her mind was clouded with so many dirty thoughts, she could hardly breathe. Her earlier attempts at avoiding staring at Frankie had completely been replaced with unabashed, constant ogling. As the game went on, nobody paid much attention to her, and she didn’t pay attention to anyone else. That is, until Frankie lost her pants because some guy dared her to jump in the Hudson River, which was not only potentially harmful, but also impossible. 

This left Frankie in an essentially see-through bra, and black boyshort underwear that was less revealing, but somehow all the more tantalizing.

The new development only intensified Gee’s staring.

Then Frankie dared Mikey to ask Kristin out. This wasn’t breaking news to the group. Everybody knew that the two had been pining over each other for weeks. She agreed with enthusiasm, and promptly dragged him upstairs to “talk”. Nobody had to wonder what that meant.

With Mikey gone, Pete took charge and directed the next dare at Gee.

“Gee, truth or dare?” 

“Umm… Tr-” She began.

“Dare! Great! I dare you to make out with Frankie for fifteen seconds.” He said eagerly, as if he’d been waiting all night.

Both girls turned bright red, but only one spoke.

“Pete, if you want to jerk off to some girls making out just go home and pull up Pornhub.” Frankie said in a condescending tone.

The group snickered.

“Oh, I’m not doing this for me. I think that Gee here would really like it. Isn’t that right?” He grinned wolfishly.

“Gee, he can’t make you do anything.” She said, addressing her directly for the first time all night.

Somehow she felt a surge of confidence, probably stemming from the need to prove that she wasn’t a prude.

“No. I’ll do it.” Gee said with a tone of finality. 

The room was silent except for the relentless thump of the bass from the blown out speakers.

“You’re sure about this?” Frankie asked as Gee scooted closer in the circle that had grown tighter as more people left throughout the night. 

“Positive.” She said with a shy smile that Frankie reciprocated immediately.

Then her features hardened and she turned to Pete.

“If I see you whip it out, I’m stapling your dick to the ceiling.” She growled without an ounce of mercy.

He raised his hands in surrender, very real fear present on his face.

Frankie focused all her attention on Gee, trying to read her emotions. Buried under her resentment towards Pete was a hint of nervousness. Seeking to calm her down, Frankie ran her fingers through Gee’s mess of hair,admiring the soft feel.

Gee was expecting that they would quickly brush lips and get it over with, but all of that changed when Frankie crawled into her lap. She made a choking noise, face reddening for what felt like the millionth time that night. Then Frankie was leaning in, and Gee shut her eyes in tense anticipation.

She was not prepared to feel Frankie’s lips on her collarbone. She initially just pressed her mouth to the spot, feeling the skin start to flush beneath. Then she began to gently nip and suck at it, eliciting a moan from the older girl. 

Frankie trailed her lips upward, leaving cherry red lipstick stains behind. She lingered at the spot where Gee’s jaw met her ear, biting just a bit too roughly. Gee made a high, keening noise at the back of her throat, and Frankie grinned against her skin.

As their lips finally made contact, Frankie began to subtly rock back and forth, grinding against the rough fabric separating them. The filthy beat pumping through the speakers only spurred her on. 

Gee, slowly gaining confidence, tentatively tongued at Frankie’s lip ring. She whimpered and gripped Gee’s hips tighter. She was rocking against her desperately, now. She hooked her ankles behind Gee’s back so that they were flush against each other and their chests pressed together obscenely. 

They pulled apart for air, panting and gasping. They were diving in for a second time when Lindsey coughed pointedly.

“I’m pretty sure that was fifteen seconds.” She said.

“Wow,” was the collective response from the rest of the circle. 

Nearly everyone was staring at the two in disbelief.

Frankie refused to budge from her perch in Gee’s lap.

“Gee… D’you wanna go somewhere more private?” She breathed, kiss-drunk and slurring her words.

This was met with wolf whistles but all Gee could do was nod furiously, pink-faced.

The two girls were quite a sight as they made their way to the basement; one nearly naked and the other completely dressed. They passed a some of Frankie’s friends on the way, and she said a few nonchalant hellos, as if she wasn’t clad in her underwear. 

The second the basement door closed they were connected at the mouth again, teeth clashing as they stumbled down the stairs. At one point, Frankie jumped up and wrapped her legs around Gee, almost causing her knees to give out. Frankie was certainly small enough to carry, but navigating the basement in the dark was hard enough for Gee without a ravenous sex goddess clinging to her.

They ended up making their descent safely without any broken limbs, and collapsed onto the bed. Frankie fell gracefully onto Gee, resuming her previous ministrations the second her knees hit the mattress. 

“Mmm… I’ve been waiting forever to get my hands on you…” Frankie sighed, bucking shamelessly against the other girl’s hips. 

“Really?” Gee squeaked, her voice several octaves too high.

“God, yes. You’re fucking gorgeous, babe.” She slid her tattooed fingers under Gee’s hoodie to get a feel for the pale skin underneath.She rucked it up in the process and Gee’s stomach hit the cool air. Gee stiffened and blushed, pulling back. 

“Don’t be shy, babygirl. You’re beautiful.” She promised as her lips found their way back to Gee’s neck. The older girl melted into Frankie’s touch, and when she tugged at her sweatshirt a second time it finally came off. 

Unlike Frankie, Gee actually had some semblance of womanly curves, so she did not have the privilege of being able to find cute bralettes that actually provided reasonable support. She was clad in a practical black sports bra, but Frankie seemed too entranced to care. 

She ran her guitar-toughened hands along Gee’s soft sides, squeezing gently at her generous hips. She stopped when she reached Gee’s jeans. She traced over the button idly, looking up as if silently asking to take them off. 

Gee nodded, and Frankie smiled wide enough to split her face in two. The second they were off Frankie’s hand was in between Gee’s thighs, rubbing harshly at her still-covered clit.

Gee gasped, not expecting Frankie to be so forward.

“Can I take these off, babe?” She asked, gesturing at the remaining underwear Gee wore.

“Fuck, please.” Gee begged, clutching at the sheets beneath her.

“Love it when you beg for me.” She muttered as she licked her lips and made quick work of Gee’s underwear and bra.

“Take yours off, too,” Gee said in a voice that was not at all commanding. Still, Frankie granted her wishes.

That left the pair completely bare on Gee’s Star Wars print sheets, flushed, already sweating, and so fucking desperate.

Gee moved closer to Frankie, bringing their lips together again. She began to let her hands wander down the other girl’s sides and back up, cupping her breasts and brushing over her pierced nipples.

Frankie let out a borderline whorish noise, arching up further into Gee’s hands.

“You like that, don’t you?” She asked, suddenly not so shy.

The girl only whimpered in response, gasping against Gee’s lips when she circled the peaked flesh again with her thumbs.

Then she moved down, her breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. She nipped and sucked at the taut skin, relishing in the of the metal sending shocks through her tongue.

By the time she switched sides, Frankie had slid a finger into herself, steadily rocking it in and out and matching Gee’s rhythm. 

Upon realizing this, Gee pushed her down and replaced her hand with her own.

The faint light from the streetlamps outside filtered through the crimson curtains, bathing both girls in deep red light. It accentuated the blush staining Frankie’s cheeks, brought out the pink tones in the lovebites blooming on her neck, and made her all the more beautiful to Gee.

Frankie had her legs spread wide, baring herself completely to the other girl’s insatiable eyes. 

Gee grasped Frankie’s pale thighs, like silk on her fingertips. She didn’t have any tattoos there yet, but Gee wanted to see them when she did. She wanted to taste them, run her fingers over them lovingly, blur them with hickeys… 

Frankie laughed; high-pitched and bright like wind chimes. 

“You look like you’re staring into the sun,” she said.

“I feel like I am,” Gee replied, awestruck. “You’re beautiful. But, like, more than that. Radiant, and stunning, and-”

Frankie tried to shut her up by jerking her head down to kiss her, but only succeeded in bumping their noses together. They laughed together this time, eyes closed and heated breath mixing.

“I want to eat you out,” Frankie said, pulling back to gauge Gee’s reaction. 

“O-okay,” she stuttered. 

Frankie laid Gee down on the bed before her, and settled between her legs. 

She started brushing her thumb over Gee’s clit in short, slow circles. It was delicate and careful, but the simple teasing left her soaking. She panted and groaned at the girl’s actions, wordlessly pleading for more.

Her pleas were answered when Frankie dipped a finger into her aching heat, curling her fingers upwards into just the right spot.

Gee let out an embarrassing squeak, feeling her body flush from head to toe. Frankie continued rocking her fingers in and out, curling and uncurling, and then knelt down to tentatively lick at Gee’s dripping sex.

Gee grinded shamelessly against the other girl’s face, watching her tattooed fingers slide out, the letters slick with her juices. 

“Fuck, babygirl, you taste so good.” Frankie moaned against Gee’s clit, and it was nearly enough to send her over the edge.

Her fingers slowed, gentle all of a sudden. She was still moving, but barely. It was torture.

“Frankie, please,” Gee gasped, mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find words. She grasped frantically at the sheets beneath her, trying to find anything to anchor her.

Frankie complied, resuming her former pace. Gee trembled beneath her, so close she was throbbing. Gee’s thrusts against Frankie’s tongue and fingers had lost all reason. Every jerk of her hips and spasm of her cunt was entirely involuntary.

Then Frankie created just the right combination of stimulation and Gee was coming hard, dripping down Frankie’s chin. She screamed so loud, she was grateful for the pounding music of the party for the first time all night.

In a split second, Frankie was on her back and Gee was returning the favor. She dug her fingers into the smaller girl relentlessly until she came in the same fashion Gee had. Fast and loud.

In the aftermath, they laid intertwined beneath the sheets. Frankie’s hair resembled something you’d find dead on the side of the highway, and Gee’s was surely just as bad. They shared intoxicated kisses to the beat of the muffled speakers until the buzz of the party died down, and slept tangled together until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough lesbian frerard in the world, so I thought I'd write some. Leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed and want more :)


End file.
